A Love Square with Bonnie and his admirers
by Deeznuts21jeff
Summary: Bonnie's not your average Bunny. He has a condition that makes him blind without contact with his seeing eye doll Jackal. If that's not enough, he is pursued by 3 beautiful women. This is their time together. Rated M for female masturbation and future lemons. ;)
1. A mess in the Kitchen

Hi, my name is Bonnie, I work at

Fredbear's Fun Family Restaurant.

We, and I by that I mean me, Freddy,

Miss Chica, Foxy, Miss Bon, and

Miss Mandy. My boss is

Mr. Teddy Fredbear. Mr. Schmidt

Works the nightshift. What a nice

man. Anyhoo I'm good friends with

the lot of them, but Foxy can get

rather mean and rude. But there's

some flaws about me. Unfortunately

I'm blind as a bat. My parents found

this out and disowned me. They said

"We want a kid, not a mistake"

The orphanage they left me at

wasn't a good one. They whipped

and hit all the kids when they did

but they eventually got busted by the

police. Alright, back to the story, I

was walking down a hall with my pet

marionette Jackal, he gives me sight

when we make physical contact so

he sits on my shoulder. He wanted to

nap so I set up my invention to keep

his music box. So I relied on my

knowledge of the place for me to not

look like an idiot. I wasn't tired, but

but hungry so I made my way to the

kitchen. Once I got to the kitchen I

hear a large Texan accent.

"Oh dear, Bonnie can you help me?"

"What's the problem Miss Chica?"

"Well Bonnie, this bowl is going to

fall over if I move" "Oh don't worry I

got it" I smiled "Thanks Bonnie, just

follow my arm and you'll get to it" I

walked forward but my face felt something

big, soft, pillowy and feathery. And I

heard a moan coming from Miss

Chica."Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry

Miss Chica I didn't mean it!" "Ssshh

It's alright Bonnie I know you didn't

mean it. Plus it felt good. Really

good" "Oh, ok then" I climbed onto

the table, gently holding onto Miss

Chica's arm when I heard a shudder,

"Are you alright Miss Chica?" "Oh

I'm fine sugar, it's just so cold" She's

never called me sugar before. I felt

Miss Chica's hand and the bowl it

was touching and pushed it back.

Sliding down her hand to land safely

back on the ground. "Thanks

Bonnie, Teddy would have been on

no ass about that" "No problem

Miss Chica, I just wish there was

something to eat"

Super Quick POV Switch

He is so nice and innocent. I do

got something for you to eat all right.

Bonnie ;)

Back to Bonnie. Yay!

"Are you all right Miss Chica?"

"What? Oh I'm fine Bonnie" "Well I

better go I'm pretty tired. Good night

Miss Chica" I started to the door but

something pulled me up. Didn't take

me long to figure out I was being

locked in a death hug from behind

by Miss Chica."Uhh, can you let me

go Miss Chica?"

"Sorry Bonnie, your fur is so soft and

warm, you smell so nice and your

ears are so big" Miss Chica said

yanking my ears roughly while in the

bear hug.

Ow Miss Chica, that hurts" She

finally let me down. "Good night Bonnie"

She winks at me. The fact that including

my ears, I'm as tall as her

along with how she's been acting

around me lately has made me

absolutely terrified of her. "See you

tomorrow Miss Chica" "You too,

Bonnie" She helped me to my room.

After that, I did my bedtime routine

and went to bed.

A/N: So Chica's got the hots for Bonnie eh? Well, he'll develop some face with Mangle next chapter. And Bonbon next time. See you guys next time.


	2. You are a Pirate

A/N: Alright guys, number 2. For you

horny bastards, Bonbon has a F-cup

Mandy has a G-cup and Chica has

a K-cup because you know, dem

KFC. Those are the boob sizes. Also,

they all already have romantic

and sexual feelings towards our

blue friend here. In short they all

want to ride him till dawn. Ok

now to the story!

Mandy's Perspective

Bonnie, a name that holds a place

in my heart. He is so kind, a great

listener, plus he's blind. Not saying

that's a good thing. But you can

totally touch yourself to him like

right in front of him and he won't

notice. Just try not to moan or make

noise. He has Superman hearing.

We usually be pirates when he's

playing with me. He's the lookout

and I'm the helmsman. We've been

deciphering clues on one of our

treasure maps. And I think this

time we have finally figured it all

out. Well, Bonnie did. I just acted

like I was helping. Or staring at

Bonnie dreamily making "uh-huh" or

"got it" sounds. So since today we

have off of work. We might be able

to claim our booty. I might even

claim Bonnie's booty while I'm at it?

That would be amazing. I've looked

at the pictures on Chica's phone.

She's snuck photos of him changing.

I know it's wrong but Bonnie's

packing a big one. Ok, back to

pirate stuff. I went to Bonnie, who

was playing Candyland with Jackal.

Jackal was holding Bonnie's hand

so Bonnie could see. "Hey Bonnie,

we hunt for me treasure" Bonnie was

not looking at me but spoke,"After

this game." I looked at Jackal, who

quickly moved his piece to the finish

when Bonnie wasn't looking. "Oh, I

lost, alright, c'mon Jackal" Jackal

climbed onto his back. And we set

Time Travel Moment :)

I was in the captain's quarters,

thinking about Bonnie. We capture

the booty tomorrow, but the real

treasure is Bonnie. And I'm not

gonna let those whores back at work

steal him from me. I started to rub

my knockers through my purple tank

top. I eventually ripped it off and

ripped my pants and underwear.

"Ohhhh Bonnie, ye be my cabin boy"

I stuck one finger in my womanhood

My other hand went into my

mammaries. "I see Bonnie activates

your hormones and rather quite

easily" I wanna deny it but I'm naked

and touching my boobs and

fingering my hole. While moaning

for Bonnie. "Please don't tell him,

he'll never speak to me again

Jackal" Jackal did one of those

cliche thinking gestures and said" I'll

let you off with a warning and some

advice. The women back at the

restaurant share the same feelings

for your lover. Move on your emotion

when we return." He left the room.

I decided to go to bed and explore

the island tomorrow.

Epic Time Skip

"And the map should be riiiiiight here

lad" Bonnie, with Jackal. Began to

dig to where I pointed until they

pulled out a chest that I opened with

my sword. "We did it Bonnie me

boyo!" I said as I hugged him by the

neck. I pulled back then without

thinking, laid a big, wet smooch on

his cheek. He froze up, THEN I

realized what I did."Oh my gosh, so

sorry Bonnie, I was just lost in the

moment." His cheeks lit up and did

some cartoonish mumbling. Then I

decided that it is ok.

Quite Some Time Later

"Welcome home!"We were greeted

by everybody throwing us a surprise

party. We had cake, gifts. You name

it.

Quick Switch to Bonnie

I was walking away from the

celebration when I was pinned to a

wall by Miss Chica."Are you ok? I

can't bear to live without you" I

notice she was crying."I'm fine Miss

Chica" She suddenly started to grow

angry. "Did she hurt you?" I put an

reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, we actually had a lot of

fun" She smiled."Good" and let me

down. And left me to myself to figure

out how to get to my room.

Que 3rd Person Epic Narrator Voice!

All is well in the Fredbear restaurant.

But a certain someone was trying to

leave the building because reasons :)

But that's for next chapter.

A/N: Cliffhanger! To explain the

backstory. These are anthromorphic

animals living with humans because

reasons. See you guys next time :)


	3. It was an accident!

A/N: Alright chapter 3. We left off at

someone sneaking out the

restaurant. Well in that case. Find

out whom in this chapter!

Bonnie's Perspective

As I was about to go to bed. I heard

a large SMASH! Followed by the

sound of my boss. "Bonnie it is time

for you to come with me" He said in

a spooky voice. "Give me a minute"

He grabbed me by the hand and

pulled me out of the room. "So were

are going?" I heard shaking, and a

load of bats. "Bonnie, welcome to

the Fredcave." Aside from the

obvious-but-kinda-so-obvious-it's-

funny joke. I actually wonder how he

had the money and time to do this.

"You're thinking about the time and

money thing? How I was able to do

all this? Freddy asked the same

thing too" Freddy was my best friend

You know Freddy, dresses in a suit

and tailcoat with top hat. Well, he

dresses like Mr. Fredbear except his

colors are black and white. Mr.

Fredbear actually wears blue and

yellow. "And this is the Fredmobile."

I can't describe the car because I

cannot see it. "Just imagine a

Bugotti mixed with the Batmobile"

Yeah do that I guess. He set me in.

"Greetings Bonnie" Cool, Freddy is

here! "Hi Freddy" Mr. Fredbear got in

the drivers seat. "I brought you here

to celebrate your return. You two are

like sons to me. Which is why we are

going to celebrate at a strip club.

That made me confused, a strip club

is something I only heard once from

Miss Bon. She said the women there

just throw away their bodies and

have no self respect. On the way

we got stuck in traffic."Hurry it up

assfaggots! We're trying to hit a club!

" Another car honked their horn."You

shut up. You bears, always thinking

your better than everyone"

"Don't make me come over there.

Like you humans are any better"

"That's it, I'm pulling over"

"Alright, I'm also pulling over"

Mr. Fredbear pulled over and fist

fought with the man. "Hey Freddy,

is the human/bear specism war

still going on?" Freddy replied with:

"Yeah, but only in California, the

whole flag ordeal. You know" I

remember that. I just wish they could

stop fighting. Before I knew it.

"Heh, that human dog didn't last a

minute, c'mon lets go" Mr. Fredbear

got back in that car and drove off.

20 minutes later and new POV, yay!

I was hanging upside down on the

pole. It felt so nice for those boys to

give me money for something so

easy. I pulled a carrot from my sexy

outfit and stuck it in my squirt gun so

all the boys could see. Yet during my

amazing and beautiful performance I

saw 3 people I didn't want to see.

My drugged up boss, my naive little

Bonnie, and Freddy. Teddy looked at

where I was dancing and had the

same shocked face I had. I finished

my dance and went backstage. I

was greeted by the usual. Dancers

congratulating me. My rival bitching

about how terrible that dance was.

The usual. But Bonnie was here.

Jackal wasn't here. So he won't be

able to see me in such a state.

"Carrot Juice, you have a visitor."

I arrived at the private room to see

Teddy tapping his foot with his arms

crossed. Freddy was walking back

and forth, his hands covering his

face. Bonnie was sitting in a chair,

not angry but rather patient. He

wasn't mad at all."Alright, I'll say it,

why are you here?" "To celebrate

Bonnie and Mandy's return. Why do

you work here?" I had a perfectly

good reason why. "So I can have

more money" Teddy face-palmed.

"You get paid more than anyone"

"So? more money, can't deny that"

At least Bonnie isn't yelling at me.

"Hey, this is a private room! 2 people

for each room!" Teddy and Freddy

whispered to each other, than both

left the room. Leaving me and

Bonnie. It makes me horny that we

are alone together, in a room that's

locked. With me half naked and a

carrot in my vagina. So to satisfy my

urges."Bonnie do you want a carrot"

"No thanks, I'm not hung..." I didn't

listen so I pulled out the carrot and

pushed it into his mouth while he

was talking. I then pulled it out and

put it back in my baby cannon. "Hey,

this room is for people performing

sexual activities" That gave me the

green flag. "Bonnie, I have a plan"

Before he could ask I kissed him.

Taking it to the extreme by pushing

him down and forcing a make-out

session. The bouncer put his shades

back on."Alright, everything checks

out." He left the room. I pull away

from Bonnie."Sorry Bonnie, if we get

caught, they would fire me and kill"

you" Freddy and Ted returned. "Well

well well, Bonbon you sly dog." I got

off Bonnie and tried to think of an

excuse. "The bouncer was going to

fire me! I had to do it" "Forget it, let's

just go" We left the private room and

headed to the exit. I saw a man in

a suit said."Heyyyyy, your Teddy

Fredbear, you owe us $500,000!" 5

other people in suits got up. "Yeah,

well up yours Phil" Teddy pulled a

gun on him, but then they all pulled a

gun on us. 2 of them aimed at me.

When they pulled the trigger. I made

a decision I will always regret forever.

I pulled Bonnie in front of me

All the shots fired connected to his

chest. He collapsed to the ground.

People were still shooting while I

desperately tried to believe that I'm

seeing things. When the shooting

stopped, I heard Teddy."Ohhhh crap

alright let's get him to a hospital. I

have great insurance." Bonnie was

light so Freddy picked him up with

one hand and carried him to the car.

"Leave him in the back with me."

"Bitch, you ain't leaving blood in the

car." "Bonnie's dying and you're

worried about a car. What's your

problem!?"

Teddy stepped back a bit."Jeez I'm

sorry. Okay put him in the back."

Freddy gently laid him down in the

back. I got in the back and placed

Bonnie in my lap. "I'm so sorry.I'm

so sorry. I'm so sorry please forgive

me." Bonnie started to talk a little.

"No James Mason, don't take me

back. I want to go home James

Mason" That gave me hope. "Don't

worry Bonnie, you'll get help."

"No daddy, I'll be good, no daddy"

I couldn't bear the thought of losing

Bonnie. I laid a kiss on his lips,"I love

you Bonnie, if you survive. You'll be

mine." And resumed kissing him.

And never stopped. "Okay we are

here. And jeez Bon, you can't keep

your hands and lips to yourself

around him can you?" I ignored him

And pulled away, caressing his face.

We ran to the office. "Help, this kids

been shot!" The woman took her

glasses off and stated,"Is that all?"

I wanted to argue but figured out

"Oh! He keeps mentioning James

Mason!" The woman went wide-

eyed. She grabbed a loudspeaker

"This is an emergency! We have a

Code Mason! I repeat, Code Mason!

" The doctors rushed to the room

and wheeled Bonnie out on a

stretcher through those really swingy

doors. "I hope he's alright, I couldn't

live without him" Freddy put a hand

on my shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll

be fine." Teddy was on his phone.

"I'm telling everyone back at the

restaurant to come over here."

Oh boy, wait till you hear Chica.

At least 21 minutes later

"What happened? Bonnie!" Chica

came crying for her precious lover.

"Hang in there laddie! I'm coming

for you!" Mandy along with Jackal.

Ran in to the hospital.

"Great, visiting a douchebag in the

hospital I don't care about."

Foxy walked into the hospital. Chica

immediately started asking what

happened. "These men pull guns on

us and I... I use Bonnie as a human

shield!" I started bawling my eyes

out, saddened that I almost lost the

love of my life. "You bitch!" Chica

shouted. "It wasn't her fault Chica,

It was like internal instincts." Chica

Chica looked angry, but calmed

down. "You'd better hope Bonnie's

ok" Foxy decided to share his

thoughts."Personally I'm glad you

did what you did, always so nice and

shy. What an asshole" I realized

something,"where is Mike?" "Didn't

have his number. He has no idea

Bonnie got shot."

A few hours Later...

"The visitors of Bonnie D. Bunny are

now allowed to enter the patient's

room. Thank you" As soon as the

woman finished that sentence, Chica

Mandy and me all ran through the

door. Chica made it there first. She

was leaning over the bed. Soon,

everyone was crowded into the room

"It's all right, he be awake in now to

a few hours." Right when that was

said Bonnie's eyes slowly opened.

"Oh, well he's awake now" Bonnie

looked around nervously,"Where am

I? What happened?" I told Bonnie

what happened. "It's alright Miss

Bon, I forgive you. I'm not

permanently damaged." The doctor

rudely butts into our conversation.

"Yeah the gunshots barely missed

his heart" I ignored him, but while

Bonnie was talking, he was edging

away from me. Does he not trust

me? So we all chatted for hours.

Until the doctor told us we had to

go home. We said our goodbyes and

left to the restaurant. Leaving Bonnie

to himself.

Paging Voice. Epic Narrator Voice!

All is well in the Fredbear Restaurant

but 3 women were sneaking to the

hospital. They locked the door and

increased of morphine into Bonnie's

veins. And began to have their fun

with him. And these 3 women you

should quite obviously know who.

But what they did? Let's just say

Bonnie's gonna be limping for

awhile.

A/N: Thanks to all the people that

read this. And for your support. It

means a lot :)


	4. James Mason?

A/N: Thank you all for the views and

follows and favorites. I know it's not

much compared to other fics like

In the Flesh or Baby Boom. But I

never expected to get over 50 views.

But over 200? That's great! This

chapter will probably be short

because of what happened to

Bonnie during his near-death

experience. Let's begin!

Bonnie's Perspective

"Sir please, stop that strumming!"

I didn't care where I was as I had the

urge to play my guitar. I had no idea

where I was or how I got there. But I

was focused on my guitar. Then I

stopped playing and decided I want

to know where I am. "Where am I?"

The man got closer and revealed

itself to be James Mason. "James

Mason? What are you doing here?"

"This is the most comforting

appearance I can take for you to see

to help relieve you of the shock"

I was scared to ask but I had to,

"Shock of what?" James Mason

laughed," why your having a near-

Asdeath experience of course!" He saw

it as a regular thing, but I felt like my

eyes grew and got a "wat" face.

"How did I have a near-death

experience?" I said but then a

screen showed Miss Bon pulling me

in front of her as my body filled with

holes. "I understand, she did what

she had to do to live, even if it

means she had to use me" James

Mason raised an eyebrow,"You are

more understanding than most.

Perhaps this is why they carry such

strong feeli-whoops, sorry, wasn't

meant to read that" I shrugged it off

not realizing how important that was

and how much of the 4th wall I was

breaking. "So I just sit around

waiting for anything?" James Mason

shook his head."I will bring you to

memories of your past" "why?"

James Mason did a thinking gesture

and replied,"I never actually thought

why, we just did it" So he grabbed

my shoulder and we appeared in a

house, a house I've never wanted to

be in again. My parents house.

"This is your original home, you were

trying to play with Legos but due to

your condition, you had a hard time"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, how am

I seeing this?" James Mason giggled

and said,"Illness goes away in death

related places. And by the power of

poorly written fan-fiction, look at this

the guy can't even center the text.

What a dumbass." I was watching

mini-me but I heard a voice,"Where

is that little shit now!" The kid me

ran but was caught by the shirt,

turner around and punched in the

face to the floor, the yellow bunny

unbuckling his belt and whipping

the child. I started to cry,"Why daddy

? I am apart of you" James Mason

grabbed my shoulder again and we

appeared in an orphanage, I looked

older but I was making a glue

noodle arts and crafts of a duck.

"Thats not a duck! That's a

monstrosity! Just like you!" The

woman slapped the younger me.

"I'm sorry Miss Nelson! I'd do it

better!" As soon as that was said.

Sirens went off outside. "This was

your time in the orphanage when you

were abandoned."No James Mason

I don't wanna be here" Soon after I

said that I heard sirens outside.

People outside started shouting

very obvious things. Then bullets

started flying everywhere. Hitting all

the adults."Wait were we supposed

to kill" The other cop said,"No, I

think we were just trying to shoot

around them, I dunno Phil, you know

I don't pay attention in class."Now to

bring you to a more recent memory."

He grabbed my shoulder again and

we were in Mr. Fredbear's office.

"This was your job interview, one of

the happiest days in your life."

I looked at the much skinnier Mr.

Fredbear and the younger me. But

I saw something I didn't remember.

Miss Chica was spying on the

conversation, her eyes were for sure

locked on the younger me."Alright

kid, you start tomorrow" Mini-me

smiled and said,"You won't be

disappointed Mr. Fredbear!"

James Mason turned to me,"These

were key moments in your lifetime.

Now all you have to do is wake up,

wake up, wake up" Wake up, those

two words kept replaying in my head

like a broken record. Then everything

turned dark. I was in a bed for sure.

I could feel my eyes opening, but

still darkness. "Oh well, he's awake

now." I was scared,"Where am I?

What happened?"

You should know what happened :)

A/N: Well there you guys go, what

happened to Bonnie while he was

asleep, And thanks for all the love

and support. Geez now I sound like

a broken record. Whelp, see you all

soon!


	5. The Best Csbin Boy

A/N: You'll get some lemony fun

tonight ;)

Guest: This was written on an iPhone 4 in notes and I also don't know lol

A few days after last chapter

In Chica's perspective

I still couldn't take my mind off

Bonnie. What if a patient flipped out

and killed everyone? What if a

zombie apocalypse occurred at the

hospital and Bonnie was bitten?

Maybe I just worry too much. But I

can't help it. I love him wayyyyy too

much for it to be healthy.

Bonbon's Perspective

I feel guilty of what I did to Bonnie.

He's in the hospital because of me!

And what I did to him while he was

out cold from the morphine. I

practically would have suffocated hin

if he was awake! I let my urges take

control over me. At least it'll be

justified when he is mature in a few

days.

Mandy's Perspective

It's so lonely in my cove. I wish

Bonnie was here. We would have so

much fun as pirates. Now I'm more

bored than ever. I wish he could cum

back for me. I miss him. My

womanhood aches for his touch.

Then I heard a announcement on

the loudspeaker."Chica, Mandy and

Bonbon. Please go to the main hall

thank you." So we headed to the

main hall. Ted was there with a small

present. "I know you all miss Bonnie

so much it's kinda creepy. So I got

you a present." As soon as he said it

Bonnie burst out of the present and

yelled,"Suprise!" He looked fine. No

scars or anything. But he was on the

ground getting kissed all over his

face. In fact I was trying to reach low

but Ted broke it up. "Go easy on him

he's still hurting. Also he has another

suprise" Bonnie on the ground

pointed to his eyes,"I can see now!

Mr, Fredbear was kind enough to

for surgery!" I couldn't be happier.

He's no longer blind. I looked at the

other girls and they looked to be

having some of the same thoughts.

And some other thoughts, teehee.

About 19 minutes later...

Chica pulled me to the side. Bonbon

was there too. "Ok we all want

Bonnie right? How should we do this

?" I raised my hand,"I call dibs for

first!" Chica groaned,"Fine! Mandy

gets Bonnie first. Bonbon gets him

2nd. I get him last and then we get

him all together for a foursome. Ok?"

They all agreed to this.

A few minutes later...

"Hey Bonnie to celebrate your quick

recovery and your newfound sight,

let's be pirates!" Bonnie seemed to

agree. And we had an epic pirate

adventure. After that I showed him

how to be a cabin boy. This was my

chance. "A cabin boy helps relax the

pirate after her long day of work."

"Well I am good at shoulder rubs"

I turned my back to him and when

he went to work. He already made

me moan in pleasure with his rub. He

was hitting all the spots to make me

relax. I may have even leaked a little.

But that was good if this works out.

"My feet are sore, could you make

them feel better, cabin boy?" I asked

with a seductive tone. I'm sure he

thought of it as a friendly thing. But

I don't care why he does it. But he

does it. He gets on his knees and I

scoot back on my bed. He takes my

boots off and exposes my feet. He

grabbed and squeezed my foot all

over. This felt more nice than the

shoulder rub! I wanted more,"You

can use your mouth to help me relax.

Don't worry, my feet are clean. Like

suck on my toes, or lick my feet."

Bonnie hesitantly popped my big toe

into my mouth and started sucking

while massaging my right foot. I was

in heaven. Everything felt so good.

He took my toe out of his mouth and

licked all over my foot. Then started

to massage that foot and give my

other foot the oral treatment. I

couldn't help it. I came inside my

pants. I got up from my bed."Thanks

cabin boy, you might just be ready

to make me relaxed in other parts. ;)"

I got up and bent over to wipe the

saliva onto my fingers so I can feel

Bonnie's taste. But my pants are

super tight so when I bent over. My

pants ripped open. Exposing my full

butt crack. "Sorry Miss Mandy, I

won't look" I turned around,"Bonnie

it's ok to look if I want you to look,

you are a cabin boy, you pleasure

me with every part of my and your

body." Bonnie seemed a bit nervous

but looked convinced. I pulled down

my pants and threw them at my

drawers. I climbed back to the bed

to my previous position. Bonnie got

to his position. Instead of diving into

my special parts. He lifts up my leg

and kisses up through it. "Your so

good at this Bonnie." But he

stopped when he got to my leaking

canyon. He began to trace a finger

around it before finally sticking it in

me. He moved it around a little and

stuck it in deeper. He is so good at

this. He stuck in his middle finger

also. He then started to slowly thrust

his fingers in and out and then sped

up to the point where it was making

a loud smacking sound. He was

definitely going to finger me again.

"Use your mouth Bonnie, I want it

so badly" Bonnie took out his fingers

which were streaming with juice and

wiped them off. He leaned in and

slowly slid his tongue across my

area. Then stuck it into my hole.

Making a swirl motion with his

tongue. "You're even better with your

mouth. Try something else." Bonnie

decided to go to slurping on my

lower lips. My juices sprayed out

onto his face. He covered the spray

with his mouth and drank it all up.

"That was amazing Bonnie. You are

an amazing cabin boy Bonnie! Let's

do this again some day" Bonnie

walked to the door,"glad I could help

you with your relaxation" And left the

room. I kinda got sad he didn't take

care of my knockers considering I'm

still wearing my tank top. But no boy

has ever pleasures me like that. And

that was Bonnie's first time he did

that.

Well, awake of course. Teehee ;)

A/N: Welp, my first shot at a lemon.

Did I do good?


	6. Chapter 6 Mate With Me Bitch

A/N: More lemony fun, yay! This

time with Bonbon. This might've

come out later than I wanted to. Also

thanks guys for all the views and

follows and favorites. They mean a

lot.

Bonbon's perspective

"Soooo, how'd it go with Bonnie?"

Mandy grabbed her breast."He is so

good with his hands and mouth.

Unfortunately all we had was that.

He never got to see my girls." "Don't

worry, we'll get a lot of time for that i

in the foursome." Mandy walked

away, leaving me to myself. I went to

find Bonnie. He was found playing

Jenga with Freddy, Jackal and Chica

"Hey Bonnie, can I talk to you for a

moment?" Bonnie put down a piece

but a microphone was thrown at the

miniature monument. Causing it to

collapse and Foxy to laugh."That's

not nice Foxy. We're trying to play

Jenga!" Foxy stopped laughing and

growled,"Can it Bonnie F*ckboy you

can't tell me what to do" Freddy got

up,"C'mon guys, there's no

reasoning with this ass. Let's go to

the spectrum." They got up and

headed to the doors in the dining

room. "Wait can I cum?" Bonnie

looked to Freddy and Freddy looked

to Chica."Sure you can cum with us"

And we were out the door.

One Boring Walk Later...

"Alright, we are here, let's go on the

Ferris wheel, it's closest." We paid

for admission and got on. Chica and

Freddy boarded whatever the hell

those things are. And me, Bonnie

and Jackal also boarded. There was

a lot of tension between me and.

Jackal. He was giving me a look that

said,"Bitch I'm watching you" No,

literally, it said that. "Bonnie, about

what happened-" I was cut off by

Bonnie,"Miss Bon, please, it's fine"

I went to hug him but the whole

thing was tipping over and we all fell

out. I closed my eyes but felt myself

stop falling and a paw grab my hind

leg. I looked to see Bonnie holding

my leg and another on the tipped

over seat. Jackal on my leg, started

to climb over me and to Bonnie. He

sat on the seat. And magically, the

whole flipped back to normal. And

Bonnie and I fell back in. I landed on

top of him cowgirl in position. Not

that I didn't like it. But Jackal was

watching us with a pervious smile.

Bonnie scooted out of below me.

Much to my dissapoint. "Whew,

thanks Jackal, you really saved my

bottom there" We got off the Ferris

Wheel. I still felt shaken up though.

Freddy and Chica got off also."We

saw what happened, you alright?"

Bonnie told them the story. Chica

went to hug Bonnie. Forcibly shoving

him into her breasts. "I'm just happy

my Bonnie's safe." This made me a

bit jealous, at least I get him next.

"Ooh let's go to the arcade, they

have a Dance Dance Revolution"

Everyone seemed to agree to this.

Some Time Later...

"Yay! They still have it!" Bonnie

rushed to the line. A few songs later

he got to go on. But I could see the

shock on his face. He was going

against a taller, orange bunny.

"Bonner? Is that you?" The rabbit

laughed,"Yeah, it's me, looks like

your ugly face has some sight now."

Bonner looked at me. A bulge in his

pants growing."Your friend catches

my eye. I win and she stays with me

for a night" Bonnie looked at him,"If I

win, I guess she doesn't stay with u

and you can't play here for a day."

I hope Bonnie wins. But it's unlikely,

Bonnie's legs looked more muscular,

but less developed. The song started

and both started the dance. Bonnie

was hitting all the arrows while

Bonner was having difficulty. Bonnie

ended up winning by at least 1,000

points. Bonner stormed off into the

crowd, angry. I ran to Bonnie and

hugged him, saving me from certain

death, winning a dance match for

me so I wouldn't have to sleep with

that slob, these two things combined

with his regular personality made me

more attracted to him than ever

before! I grabbed Bonnie's hand and

dragged him out of the arcade.

Epic Type Traveling...

I finally got to my room, pushing

Bonnie through the door."When I'm

done with you, you're gonna need

Pelvis surgery." I entered the room

and locked the door. Turning to him I

ran and him and kissed him. Forcibly

hitting a pressure point for him to

open his mouth to slip my tongue in.

I got off him to take all my clothes,"If

you know what's best for you you'll

stay there and shut up." Bonnie did

he was told and sat there. "If you

wanna contribute to the project I

suggest also taking your clothes off."

Bonnie whimpered, in my mind, I

wanted to stop being a stone cold

bitch. But my body and my fetish to

talk dirty took control,"Are you really

that much of a bitch? Your clothes,

give them to me." Bonnie slowly

gripped the hem of his shirt and

pulled it off. "At this rate I would've

died before you take your underwear

off. So this will do for now." I sat on

the bed on my hands and knees with

my butt facing Bonnie."Make me feel

good, finger me, lick it. Suck and

kiss it. Whatever just get me off."

I waited a little before I felt a finger

on my cheek. It danced on the flesh

before entering my crack. I moaned

loudly,"you might actually be worth

my time, I might be able to fake an

orgasm bitch." Another finger joined

with the other and started to explore

my insides. "Yeah, finger me you slut

Mandy was right, you are good with

your hands." A third finger was felt

and slid in and out roughly, maybe

he is finally resisting? Another hand

grabbed and squeezed my cheek.

I let out a squeal. I did say anything

to get me off. The hand lowered to

my vadgisil and the fingers went

inside the hanging part. Never knew

wat it was called. I felt something

touch my butt and a pair of lips latch

onto the flesh. This along with the

fingering sent me over the edge.

"Oh Bonnie! I wish we've done this

sooner! I'm sorry for acting like this!"

I get up and tell Bonnie to take his

pants off. He was hesitant which

was new to me. Every time I asked a

boy to pull his pants down they

would already be off. He was just too

innocent and sometimes shy. She

cornered him and pulled his pants

down and underwear down. He

covered his man-meat,"I don't think

I'm ready Miss Bon" I gave him a

reassuring smile."Bonnie, trust me,

you will be fine." Bonnie slightly

uncovered his genitalia, completely

unerect. I told him to lay on the

ground and climbed to his wiener,

sat on it which forced a boner. I

began to bounce up and down. I

leaned forward so he could taste

dem titties. His mouth latched onto

a nipple and he began to suck. My

bouncing became faster and I knew

I was close, soon enough my juice

squirted onto his manhood and his

semen sprayed into me. I fell off him

"That was amazing Bonnie, but don't

tell anyone." He quickly got up and

got dressed,"Alright Miss Bon, I

kinda liked the mating too" And he

left the room.

"God, I hope I'm pregnant"

A/N: Sorry this took longer to upload

School is out which gives me more

time for the story. See you guys next

chapter.


	7. We still making that Pizza?

A/N: This time I'll try to concentrate

fully on the lemon. Chica is a bigger

bird. So she'll use her weight for her

desires. ;)

Chica's Perspective

It's finally my turn, they had their fun

with my love. But now he's mine.

They did the deed with him but for

only a few minutes. With me he's

gonna eat my pizza for a long time.

Mmhm.

Time Skip because it's only logical

"Ohhhh Bonnie! Can you help me

make some pizza for the others?"

I had to bend over to ask Bonnie."

Well, I guess I could Miss Chica"

I picked up Bonnie and hugged him.

And carried him to the kitchen. I

caressed him in my hands. My hand

eventually lowered to his crotch. He

tried to hit my hand away but I was

persistent, he tried to struggle out of

my grasp. I was holding him like I

was King Kong. I made it to the

kitchen and set him up on the table.

Holding him by the back and the

neck so he wouldn't escape, I kissed

him deeply. His helpless arms flailing

around like a duck. I grabbed his

muzzle and opened his mouth wide.

Forcing my tongue in. It wrapped

around his own tongue and began to

play with it. Mine wrapped around

his like a snake. Bonnie whimpered

into my mouth. I moaned into his,

"Maybe the pizza can wait." I picked

him back up in a bear hug position

and set off to my room and locked

the door, setting Bonnie on the bed.

He scooted back a bit. But it was

futile. I pulled him back to me by the

leg. I unzipped my pants and took

off my shirt, leaving me in my

underwear. I looked at Bonnie. He

was cowering in fear. I understand

he wasn't earlier because he was

Mandy's cabin boy AKA sex slave

and Bonbon and him are both

bunnies so that's called mating. Butt

there really wasn't an excuse for me.

So I had to act fast."Sorry Bonnie if I

didn't ask faster but Mandy told me

about how good of a cabin boy you

were. And I wanted to see if she was

telling the truth, sorry for going over-

board Bonnie" Bonnie slowly looked

back and lowered his arms. His

voice becoming more quiet,"Ok, just

please be gentle Miss Chica." My

smile returned and I crawled over

him. Lowering my lips to his I kissed

him. He didn't fight back as I put his

hands on my hips and wrapped my

arms around his head. My tongue

seeped into his mouth. Our eyes

never broke our stare. I broke the

kiss in need of dem O2. I leaned

down to kiss him again, but his

mouth touched my neck and kissed

that. His mouth kissed lower and

reached down to my collarbone. His

mouth latched on and started

sucking."Stop it Bonnie it tickles."

Surprisingly, Bonnie does stop,"No,

keep moving lower with your mouth

Bonnie, and spend some time with

my "assets" if you do it right, you'll

taste milk." I said as I unclipped my

bra and took it off to reveal my chest

to Bonnie as I kneeled on top of him.

I fell forward back to my position

over Bonnie. He licked the top of my

chest and kissed it. His tongue

started to slowly slide down my

feathery chest and then cut to the

right, getting to the middle of my left

breast then going down to find my

nipple. His tongue swirled around it

before lightly biting on it and sucking

which brought me to moan loudly.

He held my other knocker in his

hand and gently squeezed it and

pinched the nipple with his other

hand. The pleasure was amazing as

milk flooded out into Bonnie's hand

and mouth. And I think I orgasmed

into my underwear too. Bonnie

released his mouth from my nipple

and visually swallowed the milk.

"Well, I don't think it tastes that bad

Miss Chica" He licked up all the milk

dripping off the hands onto his shirt.

"We should get that shirt off you, we

would not like it to get wet do we?"

I pulled the shirt off of Bonnie and he

resumed giving my bewbers the oral

and hand treatment except he did it

with the opposite ones. "Please, for

whenever your working as a cabin

boy for me, call me Mistress Chica"

Bonnie pulled his mouth away,"Ok

umm Mistress Chica." And he

quickly covered my nipple again due

to the massive amount of melk being

released. I felt like my boobs might

shrink so I had to come up with

something,"Your really good at this

Bonnie, but why don't you use your

skills for my other parts?" Bonnie

stopped, then spinner around so his

head faced my lower lips. He started

right below my chest and kissed it.

Trailing his tongue to my belly button

he stuck a finger in my innie. Then

he realized how dirty it was he pulled

it out. He just put his tongue below it

and trailed (finally) to my vajayjay

and seeped his tongue into the

opening. His fingers also reached

lower in. I could feel my parts

tightening around his tongue like a

vice grip. I scooted so I was sitting

on his face. His tongue started to

find it's way deeper until I felt

ultimate pleasure. The tongue

caressed my spot until my juice

squirted all over Bonnie. And I fell off

Bonnie,"That was amazing Bonnie, u

are a worthy cabin boy" "I try my

hardest to serve as cabin boy

Mistress Chica" I was sad that we

didn't have any humping related

activity, but we are two different

species so that would probably mes

with our bodies. But his pants were

still on. A handjob wouldn't here me

as long as semen doesn't get inside

of me right? "Wait Bonnie, lay back

down on your back." He did as he

was told and I pulled his pants down

but quickly sat on his face. He began

slurping on my lips as I began to jerk

the unerect manhood. Bonnie

slurped more roughly as I yank his

ding-dong faster. Eventually white

urine sprayed like a fountain onto my

chest. "Alright, thank you Bonnie,

we'll certainly do this again" I said

as I got up from his face and kissed

him. He put his clothes back on and

said his goodbyes and walked out of

the door.

I didn't miss the paranoia in his

movement though.

A/N; Thanks guys for all the views.

Even though half of them come from

the first chapter so that probably

means they didn't like the story. But

thank you for sticking around though

and possibly getting off to this

chapter. Over 1,000 views? Insane

Thank you all so much. But this will

be the 2nd to last chapter though.


	8. That is That

A/N: Well guys, it's been a fun ride but it shall be over at this chapter. Over 1,200 views in just

a week. I love you pals and gals. Please enjoy this foursome. I reached into the dirtiest part of my mind for the ideas.

Mandy's Perspective

Chica told us about the fun she had

with Bonnie. Wow a lot more detail

than any of our times with him. We

all knew what was to cum next. And

I knew I was really excited. When I

saw Bonnie enter the bathroom and

the spraying of water, I had to use

this opportunity sweet ol' baby

Jesus gave me. "Bonbon, Chica,

he's open for the taking" The two

girls smiled and we talked about our

plans for our little bunny.

Time Traveling Moment...

We quietly stripped of our clothing

and opened the curtains. Revealing

Bonnie naked and wet. He opened

his eyes and quickly covered his

nuts. We all stepped into the shower.

Bonnie looked like he was ready to

run but I took evasive maneuvers,"

Bonnie, we all know how good of a

cabin boy you are. So we are giving

you a challenge, can you relax all of

us?" Bonnie put on a determined

smile."Oh I can handle it, I'm always

up for the challenge" We all grabbed

him and kissed all over his face until

he fell to the ground. Where I took

advantage and climbed on top of

him and ruthlessly kissed him and

bit his lips. I saw a Chica's hand take

his arm and place it near her water

gun. The hand understood it's

objective and slowly entered her

opening with one finger. The other

hand went to Bonbon's baby cannon

and inserted two fingers. My tongue

slipped into Bonnie's mouth. We

broke the kiss in need of oxyclean

which left a long stream of saliva

connected to our mouths. Suddenly,

I hear two loud moans and the spray

of liquid. Or is that just the shower? I

dunno. But I turned around so I'm in

a 69 position. He spread my cheeks

wide and shoved 3 fingers inside. My

pleasure was interrupted by Chica,

who pushed me off Bonnie and set

her slutty fat ass on my man's face.

It didn't take long before she

moaned and screamed Bonnie's

name. Soon we all got off Bonnie

and held our mam-mams in front of

him in a line. His mouth and hands

first latched onto mine. His skills to

pleasure my bewbs made my milk

flood into his mouth. Him drinking it

made the milk come out even more

and faster. Eventually he went to Bon

bon's breast and pushed them

together so he licked both funbags

before sucking both nippers. I could

see milk from both pour into his

mouth. Then he made it to Chica.

Milk was already coming out her

breasts. I wonder how that works.

When he got closer to the nipple.

Milk sprayed like a faucet of water of

full speed at his face until he put his

mouth on it and drank it all up. He

then went prone at her kneel and

licked the opening and one hand

went to her breasts and the other to

her anus. The finger went deeper

until all that was visible of the finger

was the knuckle underneath it. Chica

was screaming her dick holster off.

Spraying her juices all over his face.

After a lot of struggle, Bonnie got his

finger out her butt. He then moved to

Bonbon and started to do what he

did to Chica but was stopped,"I

wanna mate again." So Bonnie

prepared her entrance to the Hall of

Doom by wetting it up and licking,

kissing and sucking it. Bonbon

pushed him down and they did

something that would be a deleted

scene on National Geographic. After

that, he went to me but licked my

luscious booty and fingered my

hole. After that we all jumped to

Bonnie.

And all the holes were fingered that

day...

Years later...

Bonnie along with his admirers take

car of little chicks, bunnies and

foxes. We understand why Bonbon

had children. But Mandy was

drugged by Foxy and he suddenly

disappeared when she announced

her pregnancy. And Chica had some

fun with Foghorn Leghorn once. And

now Bonnie take's care of these

children. And every night does his

job of as a cabin boy when all the lil'

boys and girls go to bed.

And they all died happily ever after...

A/N: Well that is that. I hope you all

liked this story. I apologize if you did

not or you were traumatized by the

milk parts of the lemons. It's a fetish.

Sorry about that :/


End file.
